Morning After
by bjaarcy
Summary: Waking up tired and sore is definitely worth waking up next to Blaine. Take a look at the title man, it's clearly a morning after sex fic xP Oneshot, with spoilers leading up to New York, future!fic, rated for passing events and minor swearing.


So, I woke up one day and somehow ended up thinking about how nice it would have been to wake up next to Blaine. (klsdjfklasdjflaksdjfl;asdkfjlasdk;faiohvnadksf Don't ask why I thought about it because I really don't know man – just _go with it!_) And thus, this idea was born. So, basically, Kurt's waking up next to Blaine after their first time together, which happened the night before. It's mindless fluff and set generally in the future during their time in NYC after they graduate high school :) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own gLee yet. Keyword: **yet** ;D (LOL, no, not really. RIB will always own gLee xP)

* * *

><p>Kurt wakes up to something stirring next to him in his bed. His eyes are shut, but he can still feel the light coming from the windows, and when he opens his eyes into little slits, he can see it spilling over the bed covers. He brings a hand up and uses the backside of it to rub his eyes until they can see clearly. When he drops his hand back down onto the bed, he begins to become aware of his surroundings. The countertenor notices a few things then.<p>

One, he is completely naked right now. Kurt doesn't need to see it, but he sure can feel his dick brushing against the comforter and his ass moving against the bed sheets. Two, Blaine is next to him. Kurt can tell because he can feel his boyfriend's intent stare on him, even if Kurt's not facing him yet. Three, he is still completely tired, and his body kinda aches, but Kurt ignores his sleepiness to turn to his side and to face Blaine anyway.

When Kurt's eyes finally meets Blaine's gaze, the curly head whispers, "G'morning," and the taller boy can tell that Blaine just woke up too, because his voice is scratchy and raw. The curly head gives him a sleepy, innocent smile and Kurt grins back at him.

"Morning," he replies, and then a yawn escapes his mouth.

After stretching his body to its full length, Kurt scootches over on the bed and ends up a few inches away from Blaine. Kurt stares at Blaine with tired eyes for a moment but he can still take in how absolutely _gorgeous_ Blaine is. Blaine's on his side, facing Kurt, and his face depicts that he's still clearly getting used to being awake because it keeps stretching every which way and his eyes keep blinking open and shut. It's adorable, Kurt thinks, and he can't help the easy smile that creeps across his face. He takes in the shorter boy's curls, which are unkempt and wild, and Kurt seriously _loves_ how he finds this messy 'do really hot. He sees how his boyfriend's strong arms, the same ones that were wrapped around his naked body the night before, slack lazily against the bed. He notices how Blaine's chest is free from the comforter, bare and sexy as ever. It's then that the taller boy realizes that the comforter's still around his own body, but he can't really complain because it's warm and Kurt gets chilly easily during the morning. Without really thinking about it, Kurt pulls the comforter closer to his body and nuzzles into the bed as he tries to get even warmer.

Kurt watches as Blaine half sits up before bringing his warm, wide hand up to the countertenor's cheek. The pale boy smiles as Blaine uses the hand he has on Kurt's face to pull his face towards his own as he simultaneously moves closer to Kurt until his lips meet Kurt's forehead. Kurt blushes a bit, and it seems a little ridiculous considering what they did the night before, but he can't help it. The chaste touch is so warm and inviting, and it makes the taller boy feel nice and tingly all over.

The shorter boy flops back down onto the bed after his soft lips part from Kurt's head, and Kurt briefly misses the heat that emitted from his boyfriend's body. But the countertenor completely forgets about it once Blaine's stunning hazel eyes meet his again.

Blaine's eyes are still tired but mostly clear. They shine bright and Kurt pretty much _loves_ how the sunlight in the room is angling just right, making the light dance on the irises of his boyfriend's hazel orbs. The countertenor finds it pretty amazing how these eyes differ from the dark, seductive ones he had the pleasure of staring into when they were fucking the night before. He can't complain about what he's seeing though, not when Blaine's eyes are soft and show hints of pure delight. Kurt seems to notice that his smile somehow dissolved at some point, because he briefly smiles at Blaine again, small but kind.

The curly head's hand is still on Kurt's face so Kurt can feel when they lift up just so that Blaine's fingers brush over his cheekbone. The paler boy lets his eyes slide shut as Blaine's knuckles replace his fingertips. He automatically sighs deeply when his boyfriend's fingers begin to trace circles all over half his face, before spreading themselves wide to splay across his cheek once more. Blaine starts to caress Kurt then, his palm warm against Kurt's skin, and Kurt resists the urge to turn his face slightly to kiss it. Then again, he's way too comfortable in this position to actually _do_ it. So instead, the countertenor revels in his feelings, which are warm and fuzzy and generally very, very happy. His stomach's got butterflies again and his heart's fluttering against his chest. And for a brief moment, Kurt wonders if Blaine's feeling this way too.

When Kurt allows himself to let his eyes flutter open, he sees Blaine's expression and instantly realizes that Blaine feels exactly the same way he does right now. And he's pretty happy that his boyfriend feels this way, because it feels like heaven on Earth.

The taller boy closes his eyes again and sinks into his pillow to begin nuzzling against it, with Blaine's hand reflexively moving with Kurt's face. Kurt must have ducked his head a bit, because Blaine's hand moves to cup Kurt's chin, exerting just enough force to help the countertenor lift his chin up. Kurt's glad he doesn't open his eyes to look back at Blaine when he feels that his face is lifted up enough because soon he feels his boyfriend's soft lips pressing against his. Kurt immediately deepens the kiss but lets it stay soft and slow. The countertenor can tell that neither he nor his boyfriend can really build up the energy to have it turn into something wild and passionate. But he can also tell that they're still completely content at keeping it on the pace they're at. It's nice, Kurt thinks as Blaine's hand moves from his chin to cup the underside of his face, because both start to smile into the kiss and their lips move familiarly and comforting against each other's.

Blaine pulls away after a few long moments of sheer, wonderful bliss – and while he feels disappointed about the lack of the shorter boy's lips on his – Kurt opens his eyes and notices how their bodies must have scooted closer to one another's during their kiss because their chests is less than an inch away from brushing. Kurt looks into his boyfriend's glowing eyes and sees how the shorter boy's giving him a look that Kurt's seen often. It's the same look Blaine gave Kurt numerous times when they were together at Dalton. It's the same look Blaine gave Kurt several times during their prom at McKinley. It's the same look Blaine gave the countertenor all those years ago just before Blaine first said he loved Kurt in the Lima Bean. It's the same look Blaine gave him when they finally stepped into Manhattan for the first time. It's the same look Blaine gave him last night before they fucked. It's the look of pure love and adoration, with the cliché hearts in the eyes and mildly red cheeks. And, it's the one look Kurt knows he can easily return.

Blaine and Kurt stare at each other for a while, losing track of time as moments turn to into seconds and seconds turn into minutes. Kurt looks at his boyfriend with as much care and passion he can muster as Blaine's love-filled look fills his heart. It's then Kurt fully grasps how much he _really, truly, and absolutely_ loves Blaine. He can't help it; he just does. And, the best part is, Blaine loves him back. They love each other and they're living their dream together in New York.

Kurt swoons as his stomach flips when Blaine smiles warm and brightly at him, his thumb gently stroking over his cheek. "What are you thinking about?" his curly headed boyfriend curiously asks then.

"How much I love you," Kurt automatically answers, and he ducks his eyes down when he feel his cheeks flaring. He can't help but feel shy and fragile and _vulnerable_ in Blaine's hold. But he definitely doesn't regret that he also feels safe because he knows that Blaine would never do anything to hurt him, which is why he can let his guard down in the first place.

"Hey, look at me," Blaine pleads, and Kurt could feel the hand Blaine has on his face nudging him slightly. The countertenor brings his gaze back up again as he tries to diminish the heat in his cheeks. "I love you too, you know. A lot, actually. Like, a really, _really_ whole lot," the shorter boy says then, looking like he has absolutely no problem whatsoever admitting this so calmly out loud. Kurt admires how Blaine's love for him is so open and easy now – compared to how notoriously horrible he was at romance back then – and he grins in response.

Kurt moves his face closer to Blaine's until their lips meet again and their eyes close simultaneously. The hand the curly head had on Kurt's face is left behind when Kurt moves so it places itself on the taller boy's warm neck. Kurt sighs into the kiss and Blaine's sweet lips presses closer against his. The two continue kissing, soft and slow again as they're unable to gain the strength to push anything further (not that they're complaining), and they break away from each other breathless and dizzy. Blaine's warm breath puffs over Kurt's face and Kurt leans his forehead against Blaine's as he tries to regain any semblance of steady breathing. The countertenor's eyes are still closed, but he can feel Blaine's eyes opening, his beautiful, curly lashes long enough to brush against his face. Kurt opens his eyes briefly to meet his boyfriend's gaze, but then he slides them shut as he presses his lips to Blaine's once, twice, thrice more.

By the fourth time Kurt presses his lips to Blaine's, his boyfriend manages to capture Kurt's bottom lip in his teeth and Kurt's breath hitches. The taller boy darts his tongue out, letting it meet Blaine's top lip and letting it drag. When they pull away to look at each other, Kurt flutters his eyes open and smiles so sweetly at Blaine that he's completely unaware of how heartbreakingly _beautiful_ he looks.

"You are _gorgeous,_" Blaine says then, and Kurt's caught off guard because he can feel his face redden once more.

"Well," he half-squeaks, "you're pretty gorgeous too, you know. Really gorgeous actually," He can feel his smile turning shyer under Blaine's stare, but his stomach's pleasant flip flops make up for it.

After a blink, the taller boy moves even closer to the shorter one, letting their warm bodies meet. Kurt wraps an arm around Blaine and the hand Blaine had on his neck drops to chest, where it idly rested. Blaine drops his head into the nook of Kurt's neck and shoulder and Kurt can feel his boyfriend breathing him in deep, steady breaths.

After placing a gentle kiss to Kurt's skin, Blaine quietly says, "I love you, Kurt."

Kurt's head mindlessly nuzzles against the curly hair that brushes it as he easily replies, "I love you too, Blaine."

* * *

><p><strong>:3<strong>

LOL, I have no idea what the point of this is anymore. I just felt like writing fluff x3 Ah well, hope you enjoyed it! REVIEWS ARE LOVE ;D

x o x o bjaarcy


End file.
